


Chocolate Chess Pie

by wherewolf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking While High, Comedy, Drug use (weed), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherewolf/pseuds/wherewolf
Summary: Bitty's made a mistake.





	Chocolate Chess Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



“Hey, everyone. Sorry to start this vlog sounding so down…I did something pretty awful. I didn’t mean to, but that’s no excuse. Now, I have to fess up.” Bitty sighed and twisted his hands. “This ain’t easy for me to say. But I…I…”

“You burned a pie, it’s not the end of the world,” Jack mumbled, focusing on his protein shake construction. Two scoops of protein powder, a handful of spinach, some milk…

Bitty slammed his hand on the pause button. “Jack! You ruined the take!” 

“Did I?” Jack looked up, milk carton in hand. “Sorry about that.”

Bitty huffed. “It’s fine. I can redo it. I’m redoing everything these days, apparently. Even my moomaw’s famous chocolate chess pie, which I’ve never messed up before in my entire life.” He sunk down, cheeks on his palms, growling to himself.

“Aw, Bits.” Jack dropped a kiss onto the top of his head. Bitty mumbled something in response. “It’s fine. You _were_ in an altered state.” 

“I have baked that pie drunk as a skunk, Jack,” Bitty said into his hands. “A little weed shouldn’t have thrown me off my game.” 

“It was Shitty’s weed, though.”

“It _was_ Shitty’s weed,” Bitty conceded. He slapped his hands on the table, face scrunched in determination. “That’s why I got some more from him. And I am going to get sky high, make that pie, and it’s going to turn out great!” 

“…okay,” Jack said. His dad had told him once that the secret to a working relationship was knowing when to argue and when not to, and this definitely felt like a “when not to.” Still… “I have to go to practice. Will you be fine smoking by yourself?”

Bitty laughed and patted Jack’s hand. “Oh, hon, I won’t be smoking by myself.” He dragged his laptop closer and tapped at it rapidly, until the familiar opening of “Partition” filled the room. “I’m going to be smoking with _Beyonce_.” 

 

When Jack got back from practice hours later, there was a beautiful pie cooling on the kitchen table, and his beautiful boyfriend was jamming around in his socks, shaking his booty. Jack stopped a moment to admire that booty before slipping behind him and kissing his cheek, making Bitty giggle in delight. 

“Had fun baking high?” Jack asked.

Bitty spun around in his arms, looping his hands behind Jack’s neck. “The most,” he said, kissing the tip of Jack’s nose, then kissing him long and deep. Jack loved how Bitty leaned in to do that, pressing in on him. Bitty might be small, but he was a hockey player, and Jack loved how those shoulders of his moved against Jack’s chest. 

“Oh, and you’re right in time!” Bitty added, pulling away. “It’s finally cool enough. Let me grab a plate…” 

Jack looked at the pie as he did it. “Nice golden crust,” he said. “Even top, no cracking.” Jack knew absolutely nothing about baking, but he _did_ watch his boyfriend’s videos enough to know what the signs of a good pie were. 

Bitty flushed with pride. “Yes, much better this time!” He said. “I just wasn’t used to baking high, I think. It screwed up my time sense. Now I’ve got it all down.” He cut out a slice efficiently, not some shy sliver but a nice wide piece, and plated it for Jack. “Now eat up!”

Jack sat down, accepted a fork from Bitty, and put a bite in his mouth. 

And put his thumb up.

Bitty shrieked with joy. “Oh! I knew I’d get it right this time. I knew it was a fluke before. It’s good? Just as good as it usually is?”

“It’s delicious,” Jack said through a mouthful of pie. “Actually, I’m really hungry, Bitty. Do you mind if I eat the whole thing? I wouldn’t normally, but it’s so good, and…” 

“Oh, stop.” Bitty smacked his arm playfully. “Mr. Zimmerman, there’s no need to flatter!”

“I’m not,” Jack protested, and took another big bite of pie to prove it. “I really, _really_ like it. And I’m really, _really_ hungry.”

“Well…” Bitty bit his lip. “All right! I was thinking of giving a slice to Shitty for the weed, but I really should make him a full pie. I’m still a _little_ high, it’ll count as baking high if I start on another now, right?”

“Right,” Jack said, and smiled as Bitty stood again. 

The second Bitty’s back was turned, Jack’s smile dropped into the determined face he knew he made right before a game, and he grimly prepared himself to eat the whole pie. 

He wasn’t a good actor, but he could be good enough if that’s what it took to keep his boyfriend from doubting himself. Bitty would never have to know that he’d somehow managed to forget the sugar.


End file.
